mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine McNamara
|image = Katherine_McNamara.jpg |birthday = November 22, 1995 (age 23) |appears = Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials Maze Runner: The Death Cure |character = Sonya }}Katherine "Kat" Grace McNamara is is an American actress. McNamara portrays the character of Sonya in Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials, and in Maze Runner: The Death Cure. Education While growing up, McNamara was an advanced student in certain subjects, resulting in her being part-homeschooled; she received her high school diploma at age 14. At age 17, McNamara graduated summa cum laude with a Bachelor of Science degree in Business Administration from Drexel University. As of November 2015, she is studying for a Master of Science degree in Applied Economics from Johns Hopkins University. Past and Current Works McNamara began her acting career on Broadway, appearing in A Little Night Music with Catherine Zeta-Jones and Angela Lansbury.[10] She began guest starring on television series including Drop Dead Diva and 30 Rock. McNamara has appeared in theatrical movies such as New Year's Eve, and appeared in the Disney Channeloriginal movie Girl vs. Monster playing the role of Myra Santelli. She co-starred in the film Tom Sawyer & Huckleberry Finn, playing the role of Tom's girlfriend Becky Thatcher.[11] McNamara also appeared in the independent films Contest[12] and A Sort of Homecoming.[13] She appeared on three episodes of the Disney XD series Kickin' It, in which she had a recurring role as Claire, Kim's rival, and in two episodes of the Disney Channelseries Jessie, playing Bryn Brietbart, a rival to Emma Ross. She also appeared in an episode of the Nickelodeon series The Thundermans. McNamara was cast in the MTV series Happyland as Harper Munroe, a resident of the park who pursues a boy despite the fact that she already has a boyfriend.[14] It was announced that McNamara would playing the recurring role of Kat on the third season of The Fosters in 2015.[15] It was announced on May 6, 2015 that McNamara would be playing the lead character Clary Fray in Shadowhunters, the Freeform television adaptation of Cassandra Clare's best-selling book series The Mortal Instruments.[16][17] Her first musical release, an original single titled "Ember", was included in the show's second-season finale.[18] McNamara appeared in The Maze Runner film sequel, Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials, as Sonya, a co-leader of Group B.[19] She reprised the role in the 2018 sequel, Maze Runner: The Death Cure.[20] In September 2018, McNamara was cast in the seventh season of Arrow as the recurring character of Mia Smoak, the daughter of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. Selected Filmography Film * Matchmaker Mary (2008) * Sam Steele and the Junior Detective Agency (2009) * Sam Steele and the Crystal Chalice (2011) * New Year's Eve (2011) * Last Ounce of Courage (2012) * Girl vs. Monster (2012) * Contest (2013) * Tom Sawyer & Huckleberry Finn (2013) * Natural Selection (2014) * A Wife's Nightmare (2014) * A Sort of Homecoming (2015) * Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) * Is That a Gun in Your Pocket? (2016) * Little Savages (2016) * Indiscretion (2016) * Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) * Assimilate (2019) * El Tonoto (To Be Announced) Television * 30 Rock (2006) * Glee (2009–2015) * Drop Dead Diva (2009) * Kickin' It (2011) * Unforgetable (2011) * Touch (2012) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2011) * Jessie (2012) * The Surgeon General (2013) * Happyland (2014) * Arrow (2015) * Shadowhunters (2016–2019) Category:Cast Category:Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials Cast Category:Maze Runner: The Death Cure Cast